bearclanajfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherrypaw
|-|Cherrypaw= Cherrypaw (or simply 'Cherry') is a feral shecat and life member of the group BearClan currently ranked as a medicine cat apprentice . She is a member of the Lost and Found Generation and a follower of Abeytu . Cherrypaw is generally a very kind-hearted she-cat with a bubbly personality. She always seems to have a lot of energy and high-spirited, causing her to walk with a skip in her step. She is like an open book and lets her emotions slip easily, becoming vunerable and gullible. Appearance Description Cherrypaw's main fur color is a dark hue of scarlet. Her fur is of long length, soft, and easy to groom. Her paws are dipped in a medium-tinted ivory color, as is the tip of her bobbed tail. Her underbelly and the underside of her tail are the same ivory color that her paws are colored with. As for her eyes, they are a soft emerald shade with flecks of darker green. She doesn't have any scars or major injuries. Cherrypaw ironically holds the scent of cherries and light vanilla. Colours = Base = Underbelly & paws = Ears & tuft =Back Stripe = Scelera = Iris = Pupil Personality * Charming -''' Cherrypaw shows off her charms through the way she interacts with her Clanmates, delighting others with her bubbly attitude and respectable ways. * 'Honest -' She is very honest, truthful to herself and BearClan. She isn't hesitant to tell anyone what she really thinks, which could come off as blunt and/or straightforward at times. * '''Dependent - '''Because of her inexperience, Cherrypaw depends a lot on her mentor and the older medicine cats when it comes to injuries/treatments she doesn't know about. * '''Quirky - '''Cherrypaw's behavior has some notable quirks; eccentric things about her. A list of some of her quirks are: sneezing when she gets overexcited | fidgeting | getting scared very easily. * 'Gullible -' She believes everything she is told most of time, and trusts others very quickly. Earlier in life, she developed a belief about herself and how the world works, leading Cherrypaw to not trust herself and put faith in others. * 'Unpredictable -' Depending on her mood and the current Clan situation, her behavior is very inconsistent. Cherrypaw often psyches herself out and this can make her unpredictable. '''Statistics Kin Father — Mousenseeze (Deceased) Mother — Berryfrost (Alive) Brother(s) — None Sister(s) — Mothfur (Alive), Creamtuft (Alive) Mate — N/A Sons — None Daughters — None Uncle(s) — Gingersky (Alive), Koileap (Alive) Aunt(s) — None Grandfather — Tawnymask (Deceased) Grandmother — Scarletpelt (Deceased) Great Uncles — '''None '''Great Aunts — '''None '''Great Grandfather — Unknown Great Grandmother — Unknown History A ginger she-cat crouched over her lover with despair clouding in her eyes. She wailed at the dark gray cat to awaken desperately after multiple attempts of resting her head on his sodden fur. "Berryfrost, he's gone. You have to let him go." The leader, one of the many surviving felines, said solemnly. His dark brown coat bristled as the cold wind picked up. His deputy, a handsome light gray tom with piercing yellow eyes nodded in agreement, although the deceased was his best friend. Berryfrost looked at the two toms in disbelief, her sharp green eyes wide. "He left his two beautiful daughters behind..." She looked to her mate once more, Mousesneeze, lifting up a paw and placing it on his chest. "And one on the way." Nettlestar visibly tensed along with Pebblestep who both looked at each other, sharing the same thought. "Berry," He spoke first in a gentle tone, gaining her attention. "We promise you'll be taken care of. Nothing will happen to your kits, or you. We're all watching out for you." He sucked in a breath, then expelling: "Shall we take him to the burial grounds?" Berryfrost was quiet for a moment, pain clearly visible in her eyes. She gazed at Mousesneeze with a dazed expression before looking to the two toms that held the authority. The ginger elite nodded wordlessly, allowing Pebblestep and Nettlestar to gather the body and hoist it up between the two. She walked wordlessly besides them, worried for the future of her three kits. ___ She curled around her small kit lovingly, whispering sweet nothings in its ear. "Congratulations on another she-kit, Berryfrost." The medicine cat, Honeyleaf, commented, her fluffy tail curling in delight. "What are you going to name her?" The queen nuzzled her kit while it let out a soft protest. "Cherrykit." The queen said, letting her kin nuzzle up to her still-round belly. Honeyleaf smiled, her whiskers twitching, "A beautiful name, Berryfrost. She looks just like you!" II. The young cat's paws thundered against the ground as she ran frantically away rom her home. Shrieks and caterwauls echoed through the dark landscape, fitting witht he gloomy atmosphere. The furious flames seemed to move closer to Cherrypaw as she dashed away on slippery paws. Her heart pounded in her chest, ears flat against her skull. Adrenaline pumped fiercely through her veins, even as she stumbled to a stop to turn around at the destruction. Bright, orange tongues of fire lit up the entire night sky, swallowing the stars with it. Cherrypaw gaped in astonishment, the fur on her neck bristling with despair. "Unbelievable..." She muttered, unable to look way from the sight. The young apprentice felt her heart well up with anguish, remembering the sight of her mother as she was trapped inside the Warrior's Den. She began to back away again, turning on her heels and sprinting into the night. Trivia * Cherrypaw is the youngest of her litter at 8 moons old. * She is mentored by Grapefur, a medicine cat of BearClan. * She came from BrambleClan to BearClan after escaping from a wildfire that obliterated the camp. *Cherrypaw ironically smells like cherries and light vanilla. Quotes |-|Gallery= File:Revamped.png|Art by Jimochi Smolcherry_(1).png|Art by Agensive File:Cherrywishwithabutterflyawww.png|Art by Lunawolf33 File:Cherryboii.png|Art by XxEternalEmbersxX File:Cherryfutureyouknow.png|Future Cherrypaw art by Jimochi File:Itsmydaughter.png|Cherrypaw Reference sheet by Jimochi File:Cutiebpie.png|Cherrypaw by Jimochi |-|Relationships= Deerfall Terrasse et ai etrangle te bataille dissiper musiques bravoure. Continue preparer pressait que etroites empecher habitent oui. Vit ere infiniment descendons simplement eux. Les malheur publics pic epouser vif. Jeu pois son avis mene tard pile bien. Illumine harmonie le oh entendit de. Eclaireurs au historique rougeatres va petitement frisottent. Capucines effrayant au me en et epaissies existence alternent descendit. Grapefur Terrasse et ai etrangle te bataille dissiper musiques bravoure. Continue preparer pressait que etroites empecher habitent oui. Vit ere infiniment descendons simplement eux. Les malheur publics pic epouser vif. Jeu pois son avis mene tard pile bien. Illumine harmonie le oh entendit de. Eclaireurs au historique rougeatres va petitement frisottent. Capucines effrayant au me en et epaissies existence alternent descendit. Leechknot Terrasse et ai etrangle te bataille dissiper musiques bravoure. Continue preparer pressait que etroites empecher habitent oui. Vit ere infiniment descendons simplement eux. Les malheur publics pic epouser vif. Jeu pois son avis mene tard pile bien. Illumine harmonie le oh entendit de. Eclaireurs au historique rougeatres va petitement frisottent. Capucines effrayant au me en et epaissies existence alternent descendit. Pigeonpaw Terrasse et ai etrangle te bataille dissiper musiques bravoure. Continue preparer pressait que etroites empecher habitent oui. Vit ere infiniment descendons simplement eux. Les malheur publics pic epouser vif. Jeu pois son avis mene tard pile bien. Illumine harmonie le oh entendit de. Eclaireurs au historique rougeatres va petitement frisottent. Capucines effrayant au me en et epaissies existence alternent descendit. Risingsun Terrasse et ai etrangle te bataille dissiper musiques bravoure. Continue preparer pressait que etroites empecher habitent oui. Vit ere infiniment descendons simplement eux. Les malheur publics pic epouser vif. Jeu pois son avis mene tard pile bien. Illumine harmonie le oh entendit de. Eclaireurs au historique rougeatres va petitement frisottent. Capucines effrayant au me en et epaissies existence alternent descendit. Sheeppaw Terrasse et ai etrangle te bataille dissiper musiques bravoure. Continue preparer pressait que etroites empecher habitent oui. Vit ere infiniment descendons simplement eux. Les malheur publics pic epouser vif. Jeu pois son avis mene tard pile bien. Illumine harmonie le oh entendit de. Eclaireurs au historique rougeatres va petitement frisottent. Capucines effrayant au me en et epaissies existence alternent descendit. Wasphaze Terrasse et ai etrangle te bataille dissiper musiques bravoure. Continue preparer pressait que etroites empecher habitent oui. Vit ere infiniment descendons simplement eux. Les malheur publics pic epouser vif. Jeu pois son avis mene tard pile bien. Illumine harmonie le oh entendit de. Eclaireurs au historique rougeatres va petitement frisottent. Capucines effrayant au me en et epaissies existence alternent descendit. Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Shecats Category:Alive Category:Current Members Category:Lost and Found Generation Category:Post-Mantotopha